1. Field of the Invention This invention relates to safety devices for preventing needle stick injuries to individuals who handle needle-bearing medical devices such as hypodermic syringes. More particularly, the invention relates to devices which shield the needle during the transfer of fluid from a needle-bearing medical device to a separate container and after use of the needle-bearing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Accidental needle sticks with contaminated needles represent a major health problem to hospital and medical facility patients and personnel. It is estimated that there are 800,000 needle sticks per year in the United States resulting in a cost of testing and care of approximately $500,000,000. While needle sticks have been a problem since the invention of hypodermic needles, the recognition of the transfer of the AIDS virus by needle sticks has amplified concern over this problem. A number of other viral and bacterial infections (such as Hepatitis B, tuberculosis, and malaria) can also be transmitted by accidental needle stick injuries.
The technique of drawing blood from patients for evaluation using a needle-bearing medical device (such as a syringe equipped with a hypodermic needle) is particularly likely to result in needle stick injuries to medical personnel since the blood, once drawn into the syringe, must be transferred to separate containers (e.g., evacuated containers) for laboratory analysis. Typically, medical personnel hold an evacuated container in one hand and the fluid-filled needle-bearing medical device in the other hand. The contaminated needle of the needle-bearing device must then be directed toward the rubber cap typically covering the top of the evacuated container. No shield exists between the contaminated needle and the hand holding the container. An improper aim thus easily results in a needle stick by the contaminated needle.
Unprotected needles additionally present a high risk to clean-up personnel and others who may come into contact with the contaminated needle after the used needle-bearing device has been set aside or discarded.
While the problem of needle stick injuries has been recognized in the art, most research for prevention has been focused on the risks associated with recapping and disposal of the needle-bearing device and has been directed towards developing safer needle caps. To date no solution to the danger of unprotected needles during fluid transfer from a needle-bearing medical device to a separate container has been disclosed.